Ces quelques mots
by Monk'ichii
Summary: Traduction de la fic de LindsC33 'A few words'. En rangeant son bureau, Stella trouve une lettre de Mac.  Spoiler saison 7.


Titre : Ces quelques mots  
><span>Auteur<span> : LindsC33. – Traduction : Monk'ichii.  
><span>Genre<span> : Romance. Smack of course !  
><span>NA : LindsC33 a eu la gentillesse de me laisser traduire sa magnifique fic.  
>L'original est mieux quand même :)<p>

**_A Few Words__._**

Stella se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil de son bureau et lâcha un soupir. C'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'elle avait enfin un peu de temps pour elle et qu'elle pouvait reprendre son souffle. Le stress d'emménager dans une nouvelle ville et de diriger un laboratoire la laissait souvent avec peu d'énergie en fin de journée. Mais, elle remarqua qu'elle n'était plus aussi épuisée que d'habitude peut-être dû au fait qu'il ne faisait plus si humide. Qu'importe grâce à quoi, elle était contente d'avoir le temps et la motivation pour s'occuper de quelques affaires personnelles. En tête de liste : ranger son bureau.

Les dossiers en papier kraft et les boîtes en carton étaient devenus le décor de son bureau. Au départ, elle avait eu l'intention de le rendre plus accueillant, comme un second chez-soi, mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de pouvoir le faire. Alors, avec le peu de temps qu'il lui était offert, elle commença à trier les fichiers et les papiers.

Cachée derrière l'apparence d'une montagne de papier, il s'agissait en réalité d'une pile de lettres qui devait dater de la semaine dernière. Elle allait les ignorer quand l'une accapara son attention. Elle sortit une petite enveloppe du tas, avec l'adresse du laboratoire de la police scientifique de New York sur le coin gauche, indiquant l'adresse de l'expéditeur. L'écriture distincte de Mac la fit oublier sur ce à quoi elle était en train de faire et elle se demanda maintenant ce que cette enveloppe pouvait bien contenir.

Depuis son déménagement pour la Nouvelle-Orléans, Stella et Mac continuaient à se parler fréquemment, ce n'était donc pas si surprenant d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Mais malgré tout, c'était quelque chose d'avoir ses pensées capturées sur le moment, sur un bout de papier. Cela fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite elle avait maintenant un bout de Mac qu'elle pouvait toucher et qu'elle garderait précieusement.

Elle dépila doucement la lettre, ne voulant pas la déchirer dans son excitation.

Alors qu'elle commençait à lire le contenu, elle réalisa l'effet que pouvait avoir l'écriture de Mac sur elle, malgré qu'il soit dans une autre ville, un autre état, diable, un autre monde. Dieu, qu'il lui manquait.

_« Stell__',_

_Je trouve que __ plusieurs fois par jour il y a quelque chose qui me fait rappeler toi, ou je me surprends à sourire parce que je pense à toi. Je pensais écrire ces moments et ces souvenirs dans cette lettre et les partager avec toi mais j'ai réalisé que c'était assez embarrassant parce que, tu me connais, je suis un homme avec peu de mots. Alors, au moins, je t'offrirais ces quelques mots._

_Bien que tu sois à 1305.96 miles (pardonne mon attention aux détails), tu as toujours un effet sur moi, chaque jour. Je trouve quelques pense-bêtes de toi et mon humeur est instantanément changée, un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Ou alors je rigole tout seul à quelque chose que tu avais fait._

_Regarder __la photo de toi et moi sur mon bureau me fait murmurer ton prénom. D'ailleurs, la femme de ménage à l'interdiction de bouger la photo, même pour faire la poussière. Alors, tu ne peux qu'imaginer l'effet que tu as sur moi quand je suis à tes côtés. Tu me manques mais je sais qu'on partage un lien spécial qui nous permet de communiquer et d'être présent chez l'un et l'autre même avec la distance qui nous sépare._

_Je sais que tu le ressens__ aussi. Et je le chérirai, toujours._

_Tout __mon amour,_

_Mac »_

Stella passa les dix minutes suivantes à lire et relire les mots de Mac. « Je le chérirai aussi, Mac. » pensa-t-elle. Elle s'assit sur sa chaise et regarda par la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel. C'était une des choses qu'elle aimait à la Nouvelle-Orléans on pouvait voir plus d'étoiles qu'à New York. Elle pensait à toutes les fois où elle et Mac observaient les étoiles, pour prendre l'air après une dure enquête. Il la questionnait de temps en temps sur les constellations. Il lui avait confié que sa préférée était Orion, le chasseur, car il avait l'impression qu'il était toujours à la recherche de quelque chose. Stella sourit en y repensant à cela, elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre et commença à chercher dans le ciel pour voir si elle pouvait trouver Orion. Après quelque minutes, elle le trouva. Elle se retourna et vit l'état de son bureau ce qui lui fit rappeler la besogne qu'elle s'était imposée il y a de cela 30 minutes. Mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, Mac occupait toutes ses pensées.

Elle retourna à son bureau et le rangea un peu, juste pour avoir de la place afin d'écrire une lettre. Elle prit une feuille et un stylo et écrivit une réponse à l'homme qui avait le même effet sur elle, à des miles d'ici. À travers ce lien spécial, Stella pouvait sentir que Mac était en train d'observer les étoiles et qu'il pensait à elle. Elle sourit alors qu'elle ferma l'enveloppe et qu'elle prit son téléphone pour voir si Mac avait lui aussi trouvé Orion.

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire. Laissez un petit commentaire ;)**


End file.
